


A Match at Home Plate

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer has a crush on one of Morgan's best friends, the reader, but Spencer's convinced that the reader would be more interested in someone like Morgan.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Morgan, I feel like an idiot!” Spencer said, letting the baseball bat hang limply in his arms. Morgan had begged Spencer to be a part of the FBI’s baseball team, and he’d reluctantly agreed. Morgan had brought one of his best friends, Y/N, who was basically Morgan except a couple years younger. He excelled at everything athletic; baseball was his favorite, so he was helping Morgan teach Spencer how to play. He was tall, muscular, exceedingly confident, but not cocky, and his body was to die for. Spencer could practically see Y/N’s muscles through his t-shirt, which was not helping his concentration up at home plate.

Dammit, he mumbled under his breath. “I am not meant for sports like you two!” he screamed.

“Relax, Spencer,” Y/N screamed back. “Close your eyes. Take a deep breath. Open your eyes. And take a swing.” Spencer did as he was told and when Morgan threw the ball his way, he managed to hit it - not a lot - but it did move and would’ve allowed him to run in the event of an actual game.

“Hold on, Morgan!” Y/N said, jogging over to Spencer from third base. “Okay, Spencer, your hands are in the wrong place.” He grabbed his right hand, placing it slightly higher than it already was and then took his left hand to put it just below his right. “And no matter how dumb you think it’ll make you look, follow through on the swing once you start it. It’s more likely to connect that way.”

Y/N ran back to third base and Spencer lost concentration again. He had a great ass and his jeans were doing nothing to hide the shape. He couldn’t think about Y/N that way though. One, he was one of Morgan’s best friends and two, a guy like Y/N, sexy, funny, nice, smart - he’d want to be with someone like himself - kind of like Morgan. Spencer looked his complete opposite. He had next to no muscles to speak of, he was awkward, he was a complete geek and really couldn’t hide it, even if he wanted to, which he didn’t. He was just too different for Y/N to be interested in.

Spencer refocused himself as Y/N situated himself back at the plate. “Ready, kid?” Morgan said, placing the ball behind his back. He shook his head, taking a deep breath as Morgan threw the ball his way. Keeping Y/N’s advice in mind, he allowed himself to feel completely stupid while swinging and when the ball came his way, it made full contact, skimming the ground between first and second base.

“Yes!” Morgan cried, watching as the ball bounced away. He and Y/N ran back up to home plate to meet Spencer.

“See,” Y/N said, lightly clapping Spencer on the shoulder. “I told you you could do it. You have more athletic skill than you give yourself credit for.”

“Ever the flatterer, aren’t you Y/N?” Spencer said, doing his best not to let his mind wander to thoughts of Y/N’s amazing muscles. It was no use thinking of him in that way - Y/N would never be interested.

————————-

“What’s the matter, kid?” Morgan asked, resting his feet up on the desk. Both he and Spencer had taken a break from their paperwork and he noticed that Spencer had been looking preoccupied lately.

“It’s nothing, it’s just…” he’d never explicitly talked about his sexuality with Morgan before. As a profiler, he figured Morgan had probably guessed about his sexuality by now, but he was still hesitant. It was Morgan though, so he decided to continue, “it’s just that when you, Y/N and myself were at the baseball field the other day, I couldn’t help but think that Y/N would never go out with someone like me. He’d probably go out with someone like you,” he said, taking a sip from his third coffee of the day.

Morgan’s face betrayed nothing. “Why do you think that?” he asked.

“I mean, look at me!” he said, pointing to himself. “I’m awkward. I’m nerdy. I ramble when I get excited about stuff. I have no muscles to speak of and he’s so hot!” he groaned, smoothing his hair back with both hands. Morgan laughed at Spencer’s exasperation. “We’re just so different. I can’t imagine anyone being interested in me really.”

“You have got to have more confidence in yourself, kid,” Morgan sighed. “You have no idea how many men and women look your way when we’re out on cases. There are more people that would jump you than you might think.” Morgan got up from his seat to grab another cup of coffee and Spencer got up to follow. He’d just finished his third cup, so why not continue to pump himself up with caffeine. “You remember me telling you that Y/N got out of a really bad relationship a while ago? That the guy cheated on him?”

Spencer remembered the conversation vividly; he’d been so pissed. “Yea, what about it?”

“The guy that he went out with looked very much like him. A gym rat. Perfectly tanned. Amazingly white teeth. Fairly intelligent. And then he cheated, so despite what you might think, he’s actually been staying away from guys that are too much like him.” That gave Spencer a little bit of hope, but just because he wasn’t dating macho guys like Morgan didn’t mean he would be interested in him. “Plus,” he said, looking in the opposite direction from Spencer, “You didn’t hear it from me, but I may have heard Y/N say that he’d kill to have your cheekbones before. Face it, kid. You’re face is your best asset,” he said, laughing as he walked back to his desk.

“Next time you see him, I think you should talk to him about it,” Derek continued, sitting down at his desk. “I know he is looking for a relationship. It’s been six months since his last one ended and I know I couldn’t be happier if he ended up going out with you.”

As they both returned to work, cups of coffee in hand, Spencer contemplated Morgan’s words, wondering if he’d have the courage to tell Y/N how he felt.

————————-

There was only one more week until the big baseball game at the FBI and Spencer still didn’t feel ready - he probably never would. “Hey, Spencer,” he heard Y/N saw from behind him. “I figure we can get a head start while we wait for Morgan. He’s running a little late.”

Really, Morgan.

After nearly ten years of working together, Spencer knew for a fact that Morgan wasn’t running late - he was waiting on purpose.

He and Y/N went back and forth a couple of times, with Spencer missing each and every time. “You can do it, Spencer! Concentrate!” Y/N called out. He missed another couple of times at which point he ran over the Spencer at the plate. “What’s wrong, Spencer? Does this have anything to do with me?”

Spencer blushed slightly, but tried to hide it. “Why would my sucking at sports have anything to do with you?”

“Well, I was talking to Morgan the other day…”

Spencer was going to kill him. He might not be as big as Morgan, but he had a gun - Morgan was dead. “Dammit Morgan!” he screamed.

Y/N laughed, clapping Spencer on the shoulder like he had the other day. “It’s okay, Spencer. I have no idea why you would think I wouldn’t be interested in you just because I look how I do. I happen to think you look like a model. I’ve had the hots for you for quite a while.”

“Really? I thought Morgan was just trying to make me feel better,” he said surprised. “But we’re so different.”

“We’ve known each other for a couple of years, but we haven’t really gotten to know each other that well. I’m much more geeky than you think I am,” he said, passing the baseball back and forth between his gloved and ungloved hands.

“You? Geeky?” Spencer said. “No way.”

“Yes way, Spence. Can I call you Spence? I’ve wanted to call you Spence since we met and especially after I broke up with Dillon, but I wasn’t sure if you would feel comfortable with it,” he said, biting his lower lip. 

Spencer didn’t want to admit what he thought about when Y/N but his lip. “Yea, you can call me Spence,” he said, “and how are you geeky?” 

“We’re all geeky about different things,” he said “You’re geeky about Star Wars and Star Trek and science and I’m geeky about sports. I have a plethora of useless baseball knowledge dating back to the start of the sport. Did you know that the first pro-baseball game ever to be aired on television was on August 26, 1939? It was a doubleheader between Brooklyn and Cincinnati.”

Spencer smiled. “I had no idea, so, ummm…” he said rubbing the back of his head. “Would you be interested in maybe going out sometime?”

“Yea,” Y/N said, waving towards Morgan who was just running onto the field, “I’d love that. This weekend?”

“Sounds great,” he said, turning towards Morgan, “and you…this might have worked out well, but you’re still dead.”


End file.
